Cat Tails
by Knis
Summary: "Genichirou, are you aware that you have cat ears and a tail?" Yukimura asked his flustered looking vice-captain the moment he stepped inside the room. *YukimuraxNeko!Sanada, Yaoi, M-rated*
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! It's been a while since I wrote a pointless Alpha Pair smutty oneshot so... this happened. I'm sorry. **

**~YUKIMURAXNEKO!SANADA~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis.**

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi hummed a joyous tune under his breath as he walked down the sidewalk.

Today was going to be great. That was because he was invited over at Sanada's house. Although the vice-captain was his best friend, Yukimura held a secret type of fondness for the capped teen and would always jump at the opportunity to spend some time together. Yukimura swore to himself that they wouldn't spend the whole day discussing tennis this time... even if the only reason Sanada had invited him over was to discuss the team lineups for the upcoming tournament.

He skipped down the last street before reaching the Sanada household. It was a large traditional-looking house, complete with wooden walls, sliding doors and tatami flooring that the usual traditional Japanese houses. They even had a dojo in the back yard in which the family practiced kendo in.

Kendo was a good thing, thought Yukimura. Sanada in a hakama was possibly the most stunning, beautiful, _sexiest _sight Yukimura had ever-

That thought was interrupted when the front doors slid open. Yukimura looked up, hopeful, thinking that Sanada had seen him approaching and had come out here to greet him.

Instead, his heart sank when he saw his other friend, Yanagi, leaving the house. Yanagi didn't even appear to have noticed the bluenette standing a few steps away. The data master was quiet, tiptoeing out and slowly shutting the door with utmost care.

That was suspicious... Sanada had said nothing about Yanagi coming today as well. The effeminate captain decided to make his presence known.

"Good morning Renji," said Yukimura, false cheerfulness coating his voice. He had planned on being _alone_ with Sanada today and he couldn't do that with Yanagi around.

The data master jumped, turning back and seeing Yukimura standing there, a smile on his face that was layered with fake sweetness.

Yanagi looked oddly distraught. Yukimura had never seen Yanagi like that before.

"Seiichi… you scared me," said Yanagi, giving a small nervous laugh. "W-Why are you here?"

"I have a meeting with Genichirou today," said Yukimura. "I would like to know what _you _are doing here."

"Ah… well, I was with Genichirou… it was a last-minute thing and I needed to test a little experiment," said Yanagi. He then paused, looking oddly nervous.

"And?" Yukimura prompted. Yes, Yanagi was definitely acting strange.

"It's not my fault! I did nothing!" Yanagi said it loudly before dodging around Yukimura and running away as fast as his legs could carry him. Yukimura stood there in a daze, looking out where Yanagi was running down the street in a panic. What the hell? Something was definitely up. Instead of chasing down the data man, Yukimura would ask Sanada about it as it was the better of two options. Yukimura knocked on the front door of the Sanada household but no one answered. It looked like Sanada's parents were out as well. Yukimura slid the door open, finding it unlocked.

The house was eerily quiet. Yukimura took off his shoes and laid them out at the entrance, taking a few cautious steps forward. He really thought the house was empty until he heard a sudden smash from the second-floor.

"Genichirou?" Yukimura called out but got no reply. Frowning, Yukimura made his way up the stairs. He walked quietly, wondering why everyone was acting so strange today; first Yanagi leaving like that and now Sanada not being around to greet him after having invited him over. He was soon in front of Sanada's bedroomdoor, knocking on it and turning the doorknob before even getting a reply.

Yukimura blinked rapidly at the sight before him. Sanada was standing in the middle of his room. The room was messier than Yukimura had ever seen it; books and trophies that were usually on desks or shelves were on the floor, as if they had been accidentally knocked over. But that wasn't what caught Yukimura's attention.

"Genichirou, are you aware that you have a tail and cat ears?" asked Yukimura innocently before walking in and carefully shutting the door behind him. Was that what Yanagi had done? Put Sanada in some weird cosplay?

Sanada looked startled, bringing his hands up and lightly touching the cat ears that rested on top of his head. The ears were the same color as the vice-captain's raven hair.

"I was aware of the tail. I hadn't noticed the ears," said Sanada. His hands went up and prodded the ears gently before turning to the mirror on his wall and examining himself.

Yukimura silently stepped forward, his eyes looking at the tail emerging from the top of Sanada's shorts. It was swishing in the air at random, looking so lifelike. Yukimura extended his hand and grabbed the furry tail, giving it a firm tug.

Sanada stiffened and made a noise that was a mixture of an angry shout and a hiss.

"Ow! Yukimura, don't do that," shouted Sanada, stealing his tail back. Damn that hurt. His new body part was already throbbing enough as was, but now Yukimura only made it worse.

Yukimura stood wide-eyed before him. "Genichirou… are those… real?"

Sanada sighed, moving to his bed and sitting down, head in his hands. It was enough of an answer for Yukimura. The bluenette joined Sanada, sitting next to him.

"What happened?" asked Yukimura gently, coaxing Sanada's face out of hiding.

Sanada swallowed thickly. He didn't know if this had something to do with his new cat parts, but it seemed like his sense of smell had been heightened to new extremes. He had smelled the delightful flowery scent of Yukimura the moment the captain had first entered the room, but now that Yukimura sat right next to him, it was overpowering his senses.

"That's what I'd like to know. I remember Renji coming in, telling me he wanted to try an experiment on me… then everything after that is a blur. I think I passed out... When I came to, I was lying down on the bed with a tail and Renji was gone," said Sanada. His tail had swished around and knocked books off his shelves. It was rather hard to control.

"Hmm… so that's why Renji was so jumpy before," said Yukimura. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure Renji knows how to cure you. We'll corner him tomorrow at school, okay?" Yukimura's smile was sunny and optimistic.

Sanada made an irritated sort of noise. He just felt so weird. His vision was as clear as his sense of smell. The ears and tail prickled, as if sensitive to the air. He couldn't control his swishing tail as it smacked against furniture. And he was realizing that he felt rather hot… much too hot for a normal summer day. Damn that Yanagi.

He noticed that Yukimura was staring rather intensely at him. Sanada didn't blame him; it must be weird to see a person with cat parts.

"What?" asked Sanada, growing weary of Yukimura's stare. It made him shift uncomfortably, making his skin feel even hotter.

Yukimura bit his lip, as if he were shy about something. "Can I… can I touch them?" he asked.

"H-Huh?"

"Your ears. Can I touch them?" Yukimura said again. They looked so soft and fluffy, perking up and twitching on Sanada's head.

Sanada was pretty sure he was flushing with the amount of heat he felt rising to his face. He didn't know why. Yukimura just wanted to pat his ears; it's not like he was asking for anything more than light fleeting touches. Yet, the thought of Yukimura's hands on him made his blood thrum with anticipation.

Slowly, Sanada nodded his head, lowering it just slightly for better access. He knew he could never say no to anything Yukimura asked anyways.

Yukimura gave him a bright smile. "Thank you, Genichirou," he said, happy. His reached his hand out again, this time gentler than before. He already felt bad about having grabbed Sanada's tail so roughly and didn't want a repeat.

His fingers lightly brushed the black fur of Sanada's ears. The moment Yukimura made contact with it, a rush of sensation flew into Sanada's body, as if a million sharp needles were stinging him, their tips all dipped in rushing pleasure. Sanada gasped.

Yukimura pulled back, afraid he had hurt Sanada.

"Sorry, are your ears hurting?"

"No… no, it's fine," said Sanada, slightly breathless. Why was Yukimura's touch jolting him this much? Sure, his ears had been sensitive when he'd touched them before… but with Yukimura, the feeling was so _intense_.

Yukimura looked hesitant for a second, but he brought his hand forward once more. He touched the ears as if touching a small, fragile animal. The touch was barely there, but for Sanada, the sensation was overpowering. This time, Yukimura's hand moved, lightly stroking the top of his head in a tranquilizing, yet adrenaline-inducing touch.

The bluenette smiled once more, delighted to find that Sanada's ears were just as warm and soft as they looked, like a real cat.

He petted the fur lightly, careful not to put too much pressure on the twitching ears. But then. a sudden noise ceased his movements. He raised an eyebrow, feeling a strange vibration coming from Sanada.

It took Yukimura a few seconds to realize that the rumbling coming from his vice-captain's throat was a long purr.

"Genichirou?" said Yukimura, a mischievous expression on his face.

Sanada looked completely mortified, the noise intensifying when he opened his mouth to speak "I-It's…ghh_hhrrr_… not me- _rrrr…"_

The purr continued, like the gentle sound of a motor running. The reaction was apparently involuntary as Sanada struggled to stop it. It seemed that as long as Yukimura kept petting him, then Sanada's body found it necessary to emit the rumbling noise and show his enjoyment to the smiling captain.

Sanada wriggled, pushing Yukimura's hands away as his whole body burned and quivered. But Yukimura would have none of it. Yukimura's hands only continued their petting somewhere else, along Sanada's throat, the back of Sanada's neck, anywhere his hands could reach. The torturous stroking never ceased even when Sanada tried escaping it by sinking deeper along the bed, twisting his body away from Yukimura.

"You can'tt_ggrrr_ do thiss- _rrrrr-_ Yukimurrra!" said Sanada, his voice distorted by the constant purring. His was lying on his bed, his face against his pillow in an effort to stop the horrible noise. Yukimura had trapped him, straddling and scratching the back of the vice-captain's ears and neck.

Yukimura laughed. Seeing Sanada so flustered and responsive to his touch was great. Despite Sanada's protests, his body was almost begging to be massaged and touched, his back arching into Yukimura's hands.

He skimmed his fingers lightly down Sanada's spine through the soft material of his t-shirt. Sanada's breath hitched and Yukimura wanted to purr in satisfaction himself.

Yukimura showed no mercy in his ministrations. Yukimura turned his attention to the black tail, no longer swaying around rapidly, but skimming along Yukimura's leg instead. Yukimura stroked the tail too, from the place where it emerged from the top of Sanada's shorts all the way to the end and then back again. Sanada was completely still, his purrs no longer audible even if Yukimura could still feel their rumble.

He kept on teasing the tail and Sanada rocked a little bit, forward and back. Yukimura gave a fleeting touch to Sanada's lower back, seeing the tanned skin exposed by the shirt riding up. The touch shot lightning up Sanada's spine and the raven-haired teen let out a long, keen groan.

Yukimura froze upon hearing that noise. That had not been a playful purr caused by innocent touches. That sound had been full of raw animalistic desire. Yukimura looked down at Sanada, seeing the vice-captain panting, skin sweaty and flushed and his hips rocking back and forth against the blanket underneath him.

"Genichirou?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada's cheeks burned, looking down at the blanket under him, ashamed of his reaction. "I'm sorry… Yukimura," he said. But despite how mortified Sanada felt, his body wouldn't listen. He desperately tried to stop grinding his hips into the covers but to no avail. His body wanted it too much.

"I-It's alright… maybe this is just a side-effect." Sanada made excuses, trying to hide his reactions but not succeeding. He almost wanted to beg Yukimura to pet him again, to bring that flaming intoxication through his veins again, but at the same time he wanted to leave, to disappear from Yukimura's sight forever.

Yukimura was quiet. Then his hands slowly left Sanada's body, taking the warmth away with them. Sanada was immediately disappointed, his body going shock still. Yukimura was probably going to leave now, disgusted by Sanada's reactions.

Instead, Sanada was surprised to feel Yukimura pressing his hips down. Sanada froze, feeling a distinctive hardness pressing against his ass.

"It's all right, Genichirou," whispered Yukimura, his mouth dangerously close to one furry black ear. Sanada shivered, feeling warm puffs of breath tickling the sensitive appendage. "I'm feeling it too."

Sanada whimpered, panting when Yukimura's hands began roaming his skin again. His whole body felt like one large erogenous zone, every touch sending sparks of euphoria through his entire being. The hazy realization that Yukimura was staying and was feeling the same lust-ridden pleasure as he felt made his heart leap and his cock throb. It suddenly didn't matter that Sanada had cat parts because Yukimura was touching him, whispering his name in his ear and it all felt so good.

Sanada let his inhibitions go. He twisted back around, meeting Yukimura's foggy eyes with his own. Yukimura's face was right there so Sanada kissed him, their mouths open and hot breaths mingling. Their tongues met, sliding together and then Sanada's pushed forward to explore the warmth of Yukimura's mouth. Yukimura groaned, low in his throat and Sanada responded with his own eager moan, sending vibrations into Yukimura's mouth.

Small hands roamed under Sanada's shirt, tickling the skin of his stomach. The vice-captain arched into those hands. He let Yukimura grab the hem of his shirt and lift it above his head. Sanada squirmed under Yukimura's gaze, feeling self-conscious and shifting to the side to attempt to hide the tenting in his pants.

Yukimura would have none of that. He spread Sanada's legs wide and petted between his thighs. Sanada stiffened but then melted when Yukimura moved his hand, pumping him up and down. His black tail brushed circles along Yukimura's hip. Sanada groaned, feeling so aroused to the point of it almost hurting. He rocked into Yukimura's hand, not even protesting when Yukimura grabbed his shorts, yanking them down quickly. Sanada mewled, tensing when Yukimura wrapped a hand around his hot and naked flesh.

"S-Stop. I-I'm going to..." Sanada didn't need to finish his sentence; Yukimura's hand left him in an instant, moving back up to drag his nails along Sanada's toned torso and nipples. Sanada breathed in deeply, coming down from almost reaching his climax so soon.

The scent of arousal was strong in the air, especially for Sanada. He could feel and sense it with every particle of his being. It was Yukimura's scent that was flooding his senses, strong and powerful just like the rest of him. It was delectable and Sanada licked his lips, looking down at his new goal between Yukimura's thighs, where an obvious bulge was straining against the material of his shorts.

Sanada was build bigger than Yukimura and had no problem turning their positions around, getting Yukimura to lean back against the pillows, spreading his legs and letting Sanada crawl down between them.

The musky scent was much stronger there. Sanada could feel the heat emitting from Yukimura's crotch. His head leaned down, nuzzling affectionately against the lump. Yukimura sucked in a breath.

"Genichirou…" he murmured.

"You smell good, Yukimura," said Sanada. His face from red from embarrassment and he didn't know what he was saying, only that it was the first compliment that popped into his mind. Yukimura however appeared pleased, sighing contently and petting Sanada's head, scratching behind the furry ears. Sanada made an approving sound, his tongue darting out and licking at the fabric that held Yukimura's arousal captive. He longed to just remove the offending piece of clothing and see if Yukimura tasted as good as he smelled, but Sanada didn't feel bold enough to take such a huge step forward just yet.

"I think... finding Renji and the antidote can wait," whispered Yukimura. He petted the back of Sanada's neck, up to his ears. He loved how Sanada pressed back against his hand, obviously enjoying the feeling of being touched. The little mewling sounds Sanada made were so arousing and god, if Sanada didn't move his head away from his crotch soon then Yukimura knew he was going to lose it.

"Yukimura… I-" Sanada moaned, unable to verbally say what he was feeling. He was so hot, but more than that was the burning desire inside him begging for something more, anything, more touches, more petting, more… something. He didn't know what it was but he needed it so very bad. His body arched by itself, moving so that he was on his knees with his behind in the air, his tail strayed to the side.

Yukimura swallowed thickly at Sanada's submissive position. It was practically inviting him to take advantage of the wanton vice-captain.

"Please… Yukimura." Sanada didn't know what he was asking for but he wanted Yukimura to just do something before he burst.

"Genichirou…" said Yukimura. Sanada looked so helpless and needy. Yukimura could see how hard his cock was, leaking droplets on the bed covers. Yukimura hesitated for a second and then planted his hand on Sanada's broad back. Sanada's skin was so hot, as if he had a fever. "Are you alright, Genichirou?" asked the bluenette. He stopped to admire Sanada's naked body, glistening in sweat and looking far more exquisite than Yukimura had ever seen him. From his new position, Yukimura could see where the tail started at the base of his spine, his eyes lowering to Sanada's tight buttcheeks with the small pink pucker in between. Yukimura felt himself blush.

Sanada nodded his head, Yukimura's name a fervent word on his lips.

"Yukimura… Yukimura, please," Sanada repeated over and over. "Touch me." He was beyond caring about his pride at this point. He would have to kill Renji later for whatever he had done that caused this unbearable desire.

"Where?" asked Yukimura, his eyes roaming over Sanada's broad back. His fingers dipped in, dancing over that bare skin. Sanada shivered.

"L-Lower."

Yukimura did as Sanada asked, anything to help out. He moved down to the lower back, brushing over the area where the black tail was located. Sanada moaned again, his hips trembling in their position. Yukimura's touches soon turned bolder as he groped those buttcheeks, squeezing possessively.

Sanada threw his head back and moaned loudly when Yukimura's index brushed his entrance. "Ahh... Y-Yuki... _ooh_," Sanada whimpered. Yukimura touched his hole again, an experimental touch that shot a jolt of electricity up Sanada's spine and exited him in a symphony of gasps and moans, one melding into the other. Yukimura was panting, feeling the entrance twitching under the pad of his finger, almost as if trying to suck him in.

And then Yukimura began pressing his finger inside and Sanada thought he would just combust right then and there. The pressure inside him was too good... the way Yukimura curled in just the right places made Sanada see spots. Yukimura could hardly believe how hot and _tight _Sanada was. His soft inner walls were clenching tight on his finger, even hotter still when he added a second.

"Does it feel good, Genichirou?" breathed Yukimura, kissing the base of Sanada's spine.

"Yes," sighed Sanada. His knuckles turned white from gripping his bedsheets so tightly. "Ohh, yes, don't stop… please."

Yukimura smiled. "You're not purring anymore," he said, sounding a bit displeased. His other hand, the one that didn't have fingers buried knuckles deep in Sanada's ass, reached further up to pet those furry ears. Yukimura's grin grew only wider when the gentle sound of purring began coming from Sanada once again. Yukimura could only imagine Sanada's mortified face, pressing down against the mattress in embarrassment.

Yukimura grew more aware of his own need, his erection pressing uncomfortably against the front of his shorts. He pulled his fingers out of Sanada to unbutton his pants, sighing when his need was freed from its confines. Yukimura pressed his leaking dick against Sanada's muscular thigh, breathing heavily.

"Oh, Genichirou…" said Yukimura. He found his hips gliding up, pressing tighter against that taut skin until he was practically humping Sanada's leg in a desperate attempt to obtain friction, leaving a trail of pre-come there.

"Yukimura," Sanada turned his head just as Yukimura brought his fingers back, pressing inside him and scissoring, scratching, curling inside and making Sanada moan loudly. Yukimura brought his other hand around to grab Sanada's neglected manhood.

He had only wrapped his hand around it when Sanada keened forward, mouth open in a silent scream as a stream of white erupted from his cock, drenching the bed underneath him. Just the sight of Sanada's face as he came made Yukimura's peak approach drastically fast. Yukimura wailed, rubbing himself against Sanada's hip only a few more times before he too spurted out his orgasm, coating Sanada with his seed.

They lay collasped on the bed, with Sanada heaving and Yukimura raining kisses along Sanada's back. Sanada said nothing, not really minding the sudden affection Yukimura was giving him. Soon, they were lying side by side together with Yukimura snuggling closer to the bigger man. Sanada stared back at him, knowing his face was probably still flushed red. Yukimura smiled back, his hand petting the top of Sanada's head again.

"W-Will you stop doin_ggrrrr_ that," said Sanada when he found his traitorous body purring the moment Yukimura began massaging his ears. Yukimura's new habit was definitely not a good one in Sanada's opinion. He tried prying Yukimura's hands off but the bluenette merely hugged him closer and laughed.

Sanada sighed, letting Yukimura press closer and getting another whiff of that flowery scent. "Renji better have an antidote," Sanada said. He was not going to live his life with cat ears and a tail. It would be tarundoru.

Yukimura hummed. "Hm… I like you like this though," he said, remembering how responsive Sanada was like this. Maybe he would be able to convince Yanagi to keep Sanada like this for a few more days. Maybe he could even go out and get a collar for Sanada. Yukimura grinned widely, the thought pleasing him very much.

Sanada gave Yukimura a very suspicious look when the bluenette began chuckling to himself. "What are you thinking about?" asked Sanada cautiously.

"Oh, nothing," said Yukimura innocently. He decided that yes, Sanada would definitely look good with a collar. Yukimura curled up closer to Sanada's warmth, kissing his cheek lightly.

_The collar would be red_, thought Yukimura as Sanada slumped on the bed for a short nap. With a tag that would say_ Property of Yukimura_. The captain nodded to himself, yawning as his eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

***cough***

**Well… I'm just going to, you know, go hide in a dark corner and never come back out now. D;**

**To be honest, I wasn't going to post this ever, but watching the new OVA made me have SO MANY ALPHA PAIR FEELS. And since I can't write deep emotional things, I wrote smut. I apologize.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I'm apparently not the only one who loves neko!Sanada. *high fives fellow perverts***

**So... yeah, I wrote a sequel. I blame neko!Sanada for being so damn cute.**

**Disclaimer: You girls and boys know I own nothing of Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

Mornings were usually uneventful in the Sanada household. They were meant to be relaxing with meditation for a good start to a long day of school and tennis practice. But Sanada found that morning to be anything but relaxing as he put on his tennis uniform and looked at himself in the mirror.

Damn it. He could hide his flickering cat tail relatively easily in his pants, but the ears were a whole different story. Luckily his new cat ears were the same color as his hair and could be hidden in his cap, however that was a problem as he was not allowed to wear caps in class. If the teachers didn't tell him off, then Yagyuu certainly would remind him, as he did so many times before.

Then there was that unbearable _heat_ inside him. It wasn't exactly heat, but Sanada didn't know what else to call it. He felt restless, hypersensitive to everything around him and too warm to be comfortable. He felt like he was yearning for something and agitated that he couldn't find what it was and the need was building and ready to claw itself out of him.

Regardless of the strange new experience of having cat parts, Sanada had no time to dwell on it for too long if he was going to get to school on time. Sanada hurried to put on his cap and grab his school bag. He would figure this out later. For now, he didn't want to be late for tennis practice.

The walk to school was a whole lot more difficult than usual. Sanada's clothes felt itchy, his pants rubbed his tail the wrong way and his ears were so flattened under his cap that they hurt. Really, his new ears caused nothing but problems. Even yesterday they had been the source of his constant purring when Yukimura had so much as touched them.

Although… that had actually felt good. Maybe he could get Yukimura to do that again later, if Yanagi still didn't have the antidote.

He ended up thinking about Yukimura the rest of the way to school. The bluenette had been plaguing his mind ever since he first got his new cat parts yesterday. The way Yukimura had touched him yesterday made Sanada crave more. He wanted to bury his nose against Yukimura's neck and nuzzle him, surrounded by that delightfully sweet smell of his captain. Sure, Yukimura would probably take advantage of him again and pet him until he was reduced to a pile of purring goo on the floor, but that honestly did not sound so bad now that his body was aching.

Ugh. Today he was definitely going to threaten Yanagi into working faster to find the antidote.

Sanada had changed into his tennis uniform beforehand as to avoid changing in the locker rooms with the team. He went straight to the tennis fields, figuring he would start practicing immediately and hope it would take his mind off of his prickling cat parts.

"Good morning vice-captain!" Akaya shouted as he ran onto the field. The team flooded out of the locker rooms, all dressed up and ready for an intensive practice. Sanada nodded to them and tried to appear like nothing was wrong and he most definitely did not have cat ears and tail, nope not at all.

Yukimura was the last one out, his jersey flying majestically behind him. He gave Sanada a sweet smile and walked past him, wind flying through his hair. The gentle breeze flew Sanada's way, allowing the vice-captain to get a whiff of the sweet scent of Yukimura.

Suddenly, it was like a wave of unbearable desire punched him square in the face. Sanada had to clench his teeth to keep himself from moaning out loud. He doubled over, nearly having to physically restrain himself to keep from grabbing Yukimura. All his muscles clenched tight, wanting nothing more than to grab Yukimura, pin him down and just taste that smooth neck until it was layered with his marks.

"Are you all right, vice-captain?" asked Akaya, raising an eyebrow. "You don't look too good."

Yukimura turned back and looked at Sanada alarmingly. The vice-captain was holding himself tightly, hunched over like he was going to be sick. "Akaya's right. Are you feeling sick?" asked the captain.

He couldn't stay here. Yukimura was looking at him and god, his _mouth_ was just asking to be kissed, his unmarked neck just begging to be bitten and licked. Everything, down to those milky legs was spreading desire through Sanada's veins.

It took all of Sanada's willpower to look away and stutter out a response. "I-I think I am a bit sick."

"Maybe you should sit down and take it easy then," said Yukimura.

"A-Ah. I-I'll get some water."

Sanada stiffly walked away, around the locker rooms' building to where the water fountains were. He splashed his face with cool water but it did not take the burn away from his body. He looked around to make sure he was alone and lifted his cap just bit, sighing as his sore ears sprung free.

Why was this happening? It was the same sensation he had experienced yesterday when Yukimura had pet him, but this time it was overwhelming and no one had so much as touched him. Yet Sanada was feverish and his cock was straining inside his sweatpants. He didn't know how he was going to last the practice without jumping Yukimura.

Yukimura… Oh, Yukimura, consuming his every thought again.

This only seemed to happen when Yukimura was around. Perhaps he should start avoiding Yukimura until Yanagi cured him…

The thought of not seeing Yukimura somehow made him ache worse than before, but this was the only safe way. He couldn't risk actually tackling Yukimura down in the middle of practice.

Instead of going back to the tennis field, Sanada went to the main school building and knocked on the infirmary door.

* * *

Normally skipping practice, sick or not, would definitely have resulted in laps. Yukimura was not happy that Sanada was absent for the rest of tennis practice, but when he heard that Sanada was not in class either and that the school nurse had deemed the vice-captain too feverish to stay in school, then Yukimura began to worry.

Was Sanada genuinely sick or was it another effect of the cat thing Yanagi had done to him?

"I don't know," Yanagi admitted when Yukimura asked him. "But I'm doing my best to find a cure as soon as I can."

Tennis practice without Sanada was strangely lonely. Yukimura just now realized how many people slacked off when Sanada wasn't breathing down everyone's backs and threatening to slap them. Yukimura decided that he was going to go visit Sanada's house after school to check up on him and see if everything was okay.

Once the afternoon tennis practice was over, he picked up Sanada's homework from Yagyuu and went on his way. He even stopped at a store on the way and bought Sanada a gift.

The Sanada house looked empty and no one answered when he knocked. It reminded Yukimura of yesterday, when he had also knocked and received no reply. The door was locked, but Yukimura felt certain that Sanada was there. Perhaps Sanada was too sick to answer the door or maybe he was asleep in bed. He knew the back door was always open, so Yukimura walked around the house to the garden and slid the door open to enter.

He tiptoed up the stairs, not wanting to wake Sanada up in case he was resting. He very carefully turned the doorknob to Sanada's room and peeked inside. He could see enough to tell that Sanada was there in the shape of a big lump on the bed. Yukimura thought Sanada was asleep until he heard a pained grunt and some shifting followed by a long drawn-out whine.

Yukimura stepped in the room and it took only a second for Sanada's head to snap up, his eyes pinning Yukimura in place. Yukimura froze, hearing what could only be described as a low primal growl escaping Sanada's throat.

Then there was another groan and Sanada looked away. Yukimura could hear Sanada's panting breath from here.

"You should leave," Sanada choked out. He sounded like he was in agony. His feline ears were pressed low on his head and his tail was a sharp line.

Yukimura stepped forward. "You're sick. I want to help," he said.

"_No_!" Sanada roared. "Go away. You can't be… around me right now…"

The captain frowned. Like hell he was going to leave when Sanada was obviously not okay. He hadn't gone through the trouble to get here for nothing. Yukimura took a few more steps forward until he was able to touch a hand to Sanada's burning forehead. Sanada stared at him intently, his whole body one tense line.

The line snapped. One second Yukimura was staring down at Sanada, and the next moment he was somehow pinned down on the bed, Sanada hovering over him and locking his wrists above his head.

The noise Sanada made next sounded of relief, turning into a possessive growl midway. Yukimura could only lay there confused as Sanada nosed his hair, down to his neck, breathing him in deeply and then making pleased sounds. The whole line of Sanada's muscular body flexed against him, keeping him tightly in place so that Yukimura was pretty sure he would be unable to leave even if he wanted to. He felt lips along his neck, and teeth biting into his skin. Yukimura gasped when the teeth bit roughly. Sanada didn't stop, running his mouth along every inch of his neck, fully intent on marking him.

"_Mine_," growled Sanada, kissing the particularly large bite he had left in the center of Yukimura's bobbing throat. Sanada continued his ministrations down to Yukimura's collarbone, nuzzling and kissing and then suddenly grinding their hips together and _god, he was so hard already_.

Yukimura tugged Sanada's hair up, pulling him into a frantic kiss. Sanada eagerly tasted him and didn't complain when Yukimura's fingers petted his ears. Yukimura felt the rumble of Sanada's purring start and he couldn't help but smile against those hot lips. Sanada was a furnace, his whole body heated beyond normal and his skin layered in a light coat of sweat.

"You smell so good," moaned Sanada against Yukimura's mouth. Their legs were tangled together as Sanada began rocking against him, forming a pace that started slow and then quickly turned into near-violent thrusts. Sanada looked to be acting incoherently and purely on raw instinct. The friction was enough to get Yukimura's own member to stir in interest.

"So you were sick enough to miss tennis practice, but you are still feeling well enough to do this?" said Yukimura, teasing despite the surge of arousal shooting down his spine. "This means laps, Genichirou." He panted out the last part, his hand curling around Sanada's side and dragging their bodies together once again.

Yukimura was brought out of his reverie when he felt Sanada pulling at his clothes so roughly as if to tear them off. Hands pushed his waistband lower and then ran up Yukimura's shirt. Yukimura gasped, feeling Sanada's calloused fingertips tracing a path up his torso, pulling his shirt up and revealing pale skin.

"What are you doing?" squeaked Yukimura.

"Taking what's mine," answered Sanada and latched his lips on the nearest pink nipple. Yukimura's long moan echoed in the room, so loud that Yukimura flushed red in embarrassment. Sanada didn't stop sucking on the nub, feeling more encouraged by Yukimura's vocal display.

The taste was just as good as the smell.

Yukimura was arching sweetly, his voice shouting disjointed words, occasionally gasping Sanada's name and pulling on his hair. He couldn't think anymore. There was only Sanada's hot mouth, circling his nipple with a wet tongue and then giving the next one the same maddening attention.

Then, Sanada was pushing Yukimura's pants down and the captain was most definitely hard now. Sanada continued biting down on his skin and leaving more and more marks, intent on showing the world exactly who Yukimura belonged to. The bluenette sighed at the hands' caresses, heightened by the feeling of Sanada's sharp teeth nipping at his hip bone. Sanada inhaled that sweet intoxicating scent again.

Yukimura's erection sprung up once his pants were lowered enough. Sanada looked down at Yukimura's flushed member for a second before zooming in on it. His tongue dragged wet heat up Yukimura's cock, his mouth then latching along the tip and _sucking_ so wonderfully that Yukimura could do nothing but arch and moan and beg him not to stop.

Another wave of heat lanced through Sanada. He couldn't stop, not until he marked and claimed Yukimura as his own. His hand reached down, seeking the entrance he longed to bury himself in. He didn't hesitate to slip a finger inside once he found it, moaning around the cock in his mouth at how hot and tight Yukimura was.

Suddenly, Yukimura cried out, all his muscles going tense as he spilled. Sanada pulled back out of surprise, tasting Yukimura's seed in his mouth and on his lips. He watched as Yukimura moaned beautifully, his head hanging back and mouth open as more white spurted on his stomach in thick jets.

The bluenette looked completely ravaged like this. His legs were spread and his stomach soaked in cum and his whole body was layered in bite marks and hickeys. What was left of Sanada's control snapped in a second. He licked his lips, still tasting the bitter tang of Yukimura's ejaculation, and flipped his captain over. Yukimura was so spent that he didn't protest, rolling over on his stomach without a single complaint.

It was then that Sanada raised Yukimura's waist up, aligning himself as he covered Yukimura's smaller body with his own. Sanada kissed along Yukimura's upper back and shoulders, nuzzling the sweaty skin of the bluenette's neck.

"Yukimura, I need you… I need…" Sanada trailed off with whimpered moan. His tip pressed against the twitching hole and Yukimura suddenly gasped, his body freezing in place,

The unbearable need was impossible to ignore any longer. Sanada's whole body thrummed with the desire to claim the captain under him, to rut into him until Yukimura was filled with his seed. He started to push in, the head of his cock meeting resistance in the form of tight muscles. Yukimura cried out at the first breech and he clenched, squeezing so hard that Sanada saw stars.

"Hurts," whispered Yukimura, so low that Sanada barely heard it. He clenched again, as if to expel Sanada out of him. Yukimura turned his head just a bit and it was enough for Sanada to see hints of tears in the corners of Yukimura's eyes.

Sanada's cat ears drooped low, sadness taking over him instantly when he saw how pained Yukimura was feeling. He pulled out slowly, hearing how Yukimura sighed in relief. He felt stinging guilt as he looked down at his collapsed captain. He had hurt Yukimura, his precious Yukimura.

He leaned down and kissed the back of Yukimura's neck. Sanada heard the most depressed-sounding noise and soon realized it had come from his own throat. He wanted to help… he wanted to take Yukimura's pain away and say that he was sorry and he would never do it again so please don't be sad.

Sanada's lips brushed down, against Yukimura's shoulders and back. This time his intention was to soothe the skin, not to mark it. His fingers touched down to Yukimura's lower back in the most tranquilizing manner possible, soon joined by Sanada's mouth as he attempted to calm every inch of skin he came across. He went lower, continuing until he could see Yukimura's puckered hole, an angry red against pale white skin. Sanada didn't hesitate; he leaned in and licked there too.

Yukimura jolted in surprise. "Ah! S-Sanada, not there!" Yukimura's face flamed at the thought of what Sanada was doing… licking him _there._ The smooth and soft strokes felt good but Yukimura's stomach flipped at the thought of how dirty the act was.

Sanada paused. "But I want to help," he said, his fingers playing with the nerves around the small opening. "Don't you like it?"

"It's not that… it's just that it's so… dirty."

Sanada shook his head. "You're not dirty at all," he said and plunged his tongue back in.

Yukimura groaned and let him. His entrance, the spot that had been sore just a few seconds earlier was now twitching in pleasure. Sanada lapped at it without stopping. He longed to bury himself in again but he definitely did not want to risk hurting Yukimura once more. Instead he latched his mouth around the entrance and _sucked_.

The scream that tore from Yukimura's throat startled him but Sanada didn't let it distract him. He worked his tongue in deeper, breeching the tight ring of muscle.

Yukimura cried out again. The bluenette was a hot mess, his fingers digging into the bed sheets, his hair a tangled disarray around his face as he panted against the pillows. His legs spread in a silent plead for more of that amazing sensation.

Sanada reached down and he grabbed himself. He was still so hot, so hard, and pumping into his hand felt good. The scent of Yukimura in the air made him drunk with desire. He licked lower, trailing a path down to Yukimura's hanging balls. Sanada licked at the swollen sacs before taking one in his mouth. Yukimura's incoherent noises urged him on and Sanada thrust into his palm faster and faster until he felt like he was hovering on top of a cliff, desperate to throw himself over the edge.

It was the sound of Yukimura shouting his name that did it. Sanada moaned, hot semen spurting all over his hand and there was some under Yukimura too. It took Sanada a second to realize that Yukimura had come as well.

Slowly, Sanada came to his senses, the haze clearing from his mind. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, feeling tired yet satisfied. His limp tail hovered lazily around, very much like Sanada felt at that moment. The agonizing desire that had been spreading through his veins earlier was gone.

"Feeling better?" asked Yukimura. The bluenette was looking at him curiously. "Your face isn't red anymore."

"Y-Yeah, I think so," said Sanada, still feeling somewhat dazed, but at least not feverish. He then looked down at Yukimura, splayed out under him and naked.

"Ah, the red is back," said Yukimura.

Sanada blushed, this time out of mortification rather than feverish desire. "Yukimura, I-I—I'm sorry, forgive me for my actions!"

Yukimura chuckled. "It's fine. I was just concerned because I thought you were sick. It surprised me is all." After all, it wasn't everyday that Sanada would pin him down and start pawing at him like a cat in heat.

"I-I feel better now. I don't know if this was a side-effect or…?"

"Mm, I supposed we can ask Renji tomorrow."

Sanada could only nod, still uneasy about this whole thing. "I'm sorry for not having more self control, Yukimura. Is there any way that I can I apologize to you?"

Yukimura's eyes took on a wicked gleam and Sanada instantly regretted his words.

Dread build in Sanada when Yukimura stood from the bed and fetched his schoolbag.

"I bought you a gift on my way here. I was hoping you'd wear it for me," said Yukimura.

Sanada's fears were brought to reality when Yukimura pulled out something long and red from his bag. He looked back and forth between the collar and Yukimura's beaming face.

"Don't worry; I'll get your name engraved on it soon," said Yukimura. Sanada backed away in fear but knew it was pointless.

For now, Sanada could only be grateful that there was no leash attached to the collar.


End file.
